The AWESOME Journal
by Nakamizu12
Summary: catatan kehidupan milik Gilbert, si personifikasi paling coretasemcoret Awesome. Berisi tentang lika-likunya yang absurd dan madesu.


**My AWESOME Journal!**

 **Starring Gilbert Beilschmidt as Main Character!**

 **Ehm... Guten Tag zum Alles!**

 **Kali ini ane mau bikin cerita gaje dan krenyes-krenyes dengan madesu-nya yang sukses!**

 **Ane Cuma yang nistain doang #ditampolpaketeplonnyanengEliza**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. Ya, cukup itu dulu aja. Entar ane muncul lagi di bawah :v Ok? (** **言ｖ言** **)b**

 **To AWESOME me,**

Yo! _Guten abend zum Alles!_ Orang ter-AWESOME ada di sini! Yup, siapa seh yang gak kenal ama orang ter-AWESOME sepanjang sejarah di dunia. Ya, karena gua jarang dibahas di buku-buku sejarah di Indonesia, yang paling cuma muncul sama si aristokrat sialan dengan madesu itu. Yah, nasib. Sedih, ya? Huhuhu... apalagi gua cuma tinggal nama doang ya? Yaudah, gak papa, gua masih muncul di hati para penggemar yang AWESOME kan, ya?

Hoi, _Author_ , bagi-bagi _milkshake bubblegum_ -nya, dong! Pengen, neh!

(Author: siapa elu? #dipatok_gilbird)

Udah, abaikan _Author_ yang jonezz dengan tidak AWESOME-nya itu.

Jadi, nih, gua pengen curcol ke elu-elu semua. Pagi ini itu... ASEM banget tau gak. Pertama, si Francis itu mandinya lama banget. Padahal, elu taukan dia di kamar mandi ngapain? Mana sabun gua abis lagi. Kurang ASEM apa coba. Gua gak habis pikir kok gua bisa sahabatan ama dia. Langgeng pula. Nton-nton juga. Padahal kerjaannya cuma godain si Lovi doang. Ya, mereka baek, sih. Tapi, ya... ane juga bingung. Abis cuma mereka yang paling enak dikerjain ama paling klop ama gua.

Kedua, si Alpret lupa bawa tugas kelompok kita. Mana laptop si Kambing Denmark itu juga rusak. Mantap bener dah hidup gua. Untungnya hari ini bukan giliran kita. Kalau iya, udah dibecek-becek ama Pak Germania. IYA, BAPAK GUA TERSAYANG. Mantap dah.

Ketiga, stok ind*mi* goreng ama kari gua abis. Plus gua mager ke warungnya si Kirana walaupun cuma tiga blok dari kos-kosan gua. Yang bikin magernya lagi, tadi gua abis pulang kerja, prototipe mesin gua ketinggalan di kampus. Gua balik ke kampus, trus lupa kalau stok sudah abis. Yang bikin tambah magernya lagi, kekasihnya, IYAK, SI JAMBUL TULIP itu, overprotektif banget ama tu cewek. Kirain gua mau nikung. Sori ya mas bro! Gua bukan tipe penikung handal. Malah gua yang jadi tempat tikungan. Oke, lupakan soal menikung. Karena... sakit ditikung terus.

Keempat, Ludwig ama Feli berduaan DI KAMAR GUA. Ngapain coba di kamar gua. Mana posisinya gitu lagi. (Udeh, gak usah dibayangin. Stres elu ntar bayangin dua orang tu. Bagi yang fudan/fujo silahkan kalau mau. Ati-ati, ntar netes.) Untung si Kiku belum pulang. Kalau udah, ya... bisa diperkirakan entar nasib kamar gua jadi kayak gimana. Gua jadi inget ceritanya pak-pak tukang masak di restoran favorit _Vater_ ama kakeknya si duo Italia itu. Ane Cuma bisa cengo pas denger ceritanya.

Kelima, GILBIRD ILANG. Iyak, dia ILANG. BURUNG AWESOME GUA ILANG! Gua cariin kemana aja tu burung sampe ke fandom-fandom di luar planet bumi(?). Eh, gak taunya, MALAH BERDUAAN AMA BURUNG LAEN DI FANDOM SEBELAH. Iye, fandom yang ada rasa feliciano ama lovino mafia-mafia yang ada di tempatnya si duo Vargas bikinannya si fudanshi absolut itu. Pas gua mau ambil balik burung imoet kyot beautipul ketjeh badai halilintar gempa bumi tornado tsunami banjir dll (?), eh gak taunya nyawa ane mau lepas gara-gara pemiliknya yang kayak satpam itu. Gila, dia kayak si Ludwig lagi PMS(?). Untungnya gua bisa nanganin tu manusia. Yah... walaupun luka yang ane dapet lebih parah daripada pas perang Franco-German atau perang besar eropa utara. Adek gua yang baek hati dan tidak sombong itu langsung mengobatiku. GUA CINTA ELU DEK! Tapi gua gak cinta ama ceramah lu dek.

Ganti topik. Ane kangen Vater. Iya, ane kalau di kampus manggilnya Pak Germania. Padahal pengen manggil Vater. Bukannya takut diejek atau apa, BAPAK GUA GAK MAO DIPANGGIL ITU DI KAMPUS (yaiyalah). Setelah tiga setengah tahun ngekos, ya... ada rasa rindu gitu... BUKAN RINDU MANTAN LHO, YA! Ane gak punya mantan. Cuma... ane ditikung ama aristokrat sialan itu. Huhuhu... sedih. Iya, menyedihkan sekali. Tetapi, ditikung itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi orang AWESOME. Orang AWESOME itu tegar, yak? Ya... Cuma... SAKITNYA TU DI SINI! Aku tuh gabisa diginiin. Oke, malah nyanyi, kan? Kapan-kapan ane nyanyi lagunya sambalado deh kalau mau.

Lupakan masa lalu, pikirkan masa depan, termasuk gebetan. Biarkan si cewek nampan itu pergi bersama aristokrat madesu itu. Ya... paling-paling gua kerjain lagi tu si aristokrat. Nah, gini. Gua punya gebetan baru nih. Namanya Juleha eh.. Julchen. Sama kayak gua, dia tu albino. Entah gen kami sama-sama kehabisan tinta atau kena pemutih b**cl*an atau kemasukan gen kelinci, gua juga gak tau. Doi tu... CANTIK BANGET. Yah, walaupun dia beda ama gadis lain, ama dia punya luka di wajahnya, tetep dah, DIA CEWEK PALING AWESOME yang pernah ane temui. Matanya itu kayak batu ruby coba. Gua gak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Untungnya lagi, dia sekelas ama gua. _Oh, mein gott!_ Kapan ane bisa meminangnya. BUAPAK! ANAKMU YANG AWESOME INI PENGEN NIKAH! Ya.. setidaknya... nunggu lulus S2 dulu baru bisa. Itu syarat dari Vater. Untungnya habis presentasi langsung tugas tesis. Bahagia dah ane :3 Semoga direstui ama Vater. AAMIIN!

Terus, bagian yang membuat Juleha eh Julchen makin menarik itu adalah... dia AWESOME. Terus, rambut peraknya yang panjang. Sebenarnya ada sih temen gua yang punya rambut perak. Namanya Natalia Arlovskaya. Cantik sih... tapi... dia jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kakaknya. Njiiiir, beringas bangt tu cewe. Pas gua mau ngobrol ama kakangnya, eh, pisau melayan. Iye, gua tau kakangnya. Dia nyaris bikin gua belok ke jalan yang sesat. Gua gak tertarik ama dia. Ih, JIJAY AMIT-AMIT AMA COWOK. GUE MAH DEMENNYA AMA JULEHA EH JULCHEN.

Balik lagi ke gadis cantik namun beringgas itu. Banyak sekali fakta unik tentang dia. Salah satunya, dia punya pacar. IYA, TEMEN GUA YANG NGAKU HERO itu. HERANNYA, si Alpret jatuh cinta ama dia. YANG BIKIN HERANNYA LAGI, mereka langgeng. Udah pacaran selama 2 tahun, broh! _Mein gott_ , gua heran ama temen gua sebiji itu. Dahsyat bener bisa nakluin hati si 'Ratu Es' itu. (bukan Elsa yang di 'membeku'. Beda atuh)

Kembali ke Juleha eh Julchen. Selain dia cantik, dia ramah. Dan... sedikit kasar. Tapi, gua suka tipe cewek yang kayak gitu. Bukan yang liar, bukan. Hanya kasar. Udah, bukan yang kalian pikirin. Gua masih polos, ya! Camkan itu baik-baik. Dia baik pula. Sering ngajak ngobrol. Kadang-kadang kita latihan anggar bareng. Kadang-kadang kita ngerjain si Aristokrat madesu itu. Terus kita minum kopi bareng, berkemping, main _tic tac toe_ , minum cokelat panas, makan _marshmallow_ , dll.Dia juga suka kebab döner. Gua tahu beberapa fakta tentang dia. Bukan, gua bukan _stalker_. Gua cuma tau karena dia bilang atau karena gua denger dari temen-temennya. Yah... _She... makes my day._ Gua punya rencana. Akan gua ajak doi _date_! Itung-itung kenalan lebih lanjut ama dia. Kalau perlu gua kenalin ke _vater_ sekalian aja, ya? Ludwig? Dia udah tau. Wong dia temennya adiknya Julchen. Iya, Monika. Dia lebih demen ama Feliciano daripada ama Monika atau Felicita. Oke, adek gua udah positif belok. Maafkan dosa adek gua _mein gott!_ Doain semoga berhasil, yak!

Nah, itu aja dulu dari gua. Kapan-kapan gua curcol lagi.

 _Tchüss!_

 **Jujur aja ini lebih pendek daripada ff ane yang lain. Maaf, gaje dan OOT, jujur ane mau nulis apa. Gara-gara simulasi tadi pagi, ane jadi kepikiran buat bikin ff ini. Iya, itu enggak awesome sama sekali. Mana ane juga sakit perut gara-gara rangsangan buat boker. Eh, setelah selese, gak jadi mau boker. Kan nyebelin.**

 **Maaf ane belum ngerti kehidupan anak kuliah, apalagi S2. Ane aja masih kelas 9. Doain juga biar** _ **Author**_ **lulus dengan nilai bagus + nem bagus + masuk ke sekolah impian ane.** _ **Good luck**_ **juga buat kalian yang senasib dengan ane.** _ **I wish for our luck and best.**_ **Maaf juga buat bahasa jerman yang masih berantakan. Ane masih belajar. Maaf lagi kalau misalnya meyakiti para pembaca atau menyinggung para pembaca. Bukan maksud ane buat nyinggung. BTW, ini mau lanjut apa enggak? Kalau mau, silahkan request mau bicarain tentang apa. Jujur aja, ane belum terlalu berpengalaman bikin yang bentuk diary/journal. Dan sering bingung mau bicarain tentang apa. Ya, itu aja dulu.**

 **Maaf, gak ada omake untuk seri ini.**

 **TBC? Just request via mailbox or review.**

 **Read and Review, Bitte?**


End file.
